Momentos perdidos, momentos recuperados
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Serie de drabbles que cuentan momentos perdidos de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Algunos cuentan momentos canon como el nacimiento de Mya Piedra y otros no, como el reencuentro entre Arya y Nymeria.
1. El reencuentro entre Arya y Nymeria

**Momentos perdidos, momentos encontrados**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R. Martin.

 _~Dedicado a Catherine~_

* * *

 **I.**

 **El reencuentro entre Arya y Nymeria**

Recuerda con perfecta nitidez los ojos entristecidos contemplándole desde la distancia y el aullido lastimero cuando las piedras impactan contra su hocico. En ese instante, Nymeria no entiende que es por su bien, que debe alejarse tanto como pueda para no transformarse en piel de lobo para la reina. Sus caminos toman rumbos diferentes, ambas obligadas a sobrevivir tanto en solitario como en manada.

Ahora que sus vidas vuelven a juntarse, ninguna de las dos sigue siendo la de aquel entonces. Arya ya no es Arya de la Casa Stark, esa niña juguetona entre los pies; ella es una mujer sin rostro, entregada a las enseñanzas del Hombre Bondadoso. Pero no importa cuán cambiado esté su aspecto, la loba la reconoce entre sus hermanos.

—Parece que eres la única que me recuerda.

Y allí, acompañada del olor terroso del bosque y los aullidos a la luz de la luna, Arya se siente como en casa.


	2. Cuando Mya Piedra nació

**Momentos perdidos, momentos encontrados**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R. Martin.

 _~Dedicado a Pandora~_

* * *

 **II.**

 **Cuando Mya Piedra nació**

Él es esa clase de muchachos que prefiere la compañía de hombres de todas las categorías, mientras escucha las historias que cargan a sus espaldas; Robert prefiere perderse entre los vinos de una buena taberna.

Ese mediodía, cuando le jalonea por la manga de la túnica y lo arrastra Valle abajo, Ned no tiene cómo plantar oposición pues la hija de Robert está naciendo. La niña tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azules. Es idéntica a Robert, y forma algo similar a una sonrisa cuando Ned la acaricia la mejilla con un dedo suave.

—Parece que le gustas. ¿Por qué no eliges el nombre? —El otro se niega—. No te hagas rogar, sino yo elegiré el nombre y será peor.

—Mya.

Las chicas de taberna van y vienen en la vida de Robert Baratheon, pero él es el único que se mantiene constante como ese amigo fiel a pesar de las disparatadas aventuras.


	3. Stannis se entera de la muerte de Davos

**Momentos perdidos, momentos encontrados**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R. Martin.

 _~Dedicado a Pandora~_

* * *

 **III.**

 **Stannis se entera de la muerte de Davos**

Pylos acude a sus aposentos después que el cuervo bate sus alas negras sobre el mundo blanco, la forma del lacre anticipa que se trata de noticias de Puerto Blanco y, en ese preciso instante, el deseo de Stannis Baratheon es encontrarse con uno trazos grotescos, como los de un niño que aprende a escribir.

Pero no se encuentra con la caligrafía de _su_ Caballero de las Cebollas. Allí está plasmado el mensaje de Wyman Manderly con los intereses de los Bolton de fondo.

«Les envíe la posibilidad de hincar la rodilla ante el verdadero monarca, de conseguir paz para sus hijos y nietos, ¿y así me responden? —piensa implacable mientras observa la cebolla enviada junto a la carta—. Arrasaré Puerto Blanco hasta las cenizas, pero antes recuperaré el cadáver de Ser Davos para que sus hijos y su esposa puedan velarlo.»

El fuego de la chimenea es el único testigo de su promesa.


	4. Mientras ocurre el encamamiento

**Momentos perdidos, momentos encontrados**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R. Martin.

 _~Dedicado a Pandora~_

* * *

 **IV.**

 **Mientras ocurre el encamamiento**

El sendero irregular de prendas de ropa y las risas joviales van en aumento, mientras que el encamamiento avanza en dirección al piso superior. El vino sabe dulce cuando Jaime Lannister se lo lleva al paladar, y pronto descubre que no es el único que decide abstenerse de participar en el jolgorio.

Eddard Stark se mantiene con su expresión impasible. Jaime tiene sus motivos para no querer ver a su hermana en los brazos de otro hombre, pero ¿qué le impide a él encamarlos? Entonces, una leve razón se le pasa por la cabeza y sonríe pícaramente ante su ocurrencia.

—Si tú olvidas lo del Trono de Hierro, yo también lo haré —asegura llegando a su lado. Eddard no comprende de qué está hablando—. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

El alcohol no causa tanto estragos en él como en Eddard, que es un manojo de nervios cuando Jaime enreda su lengua con la suya.


	5. Theon sabe de la muerte de Robb

**Momentos perdidos, momentos encontrados**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _~Dedicado a Pandora~_

* * *

 **V.**

 **Theon sabe de la muerte de Robb**

El sueño es tan nítido que casi parece real; los cuerpos de los comensales se encuentran en el salón festivo, algunos tienen la copa en la mano mientras la flecha de ballesta asoma por la garganta, otros parecen congelados en el intento de desenvainar el puñal. En el fondo de la sala, el viejo Walder Frey contempla el sangriento espectáculo con una sonrisa en su boca desdentada.

Theon Greyjoy se agita en medio de la oscuridad que se cierne sobre él, los músculos se le agarrotan sobre el suelo frío de esa celda minúscula donde acostumbra dormir y murmura el nombre de Robb entre sueños.

Un chasquido resuena sobre su piel, arranándolo del funesto sueño. Cuando se despierta, se encuentra con los ojos del bastardo que lo contemplan con diversión absoluto.

—¿Estabas soñando con Robb Stark? —Sonríe enseñando los dientes—. No tienes que pensar en él, _mi querido Hediondo_. Ahora yo soy tu familia.


	6. Rickon piensa que no lo quieren

**Momentos perdidos, momentos encontrados**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _~Dedicado a Matilde~_

* * *

 **VI.**

 **Rickon piensa que ya no lo quieren**

Rickon Stark tiene tres años de edad, es poco lo que sabe sobre el mundo que le rodea pero comprende que su familia ya no es como antes. Papá es el primero en irse de Invernalia en medio de una nieve veraniega, llevándose consigo a Sansa y Arya, siguiendo la variopinta comitiva del rey. Algo malo sucede con Bran porque se encuentra todo el día en su habitación, tendido en una cama como un títere al que le cortan los hilos de repente, y mamá pasa día y noche con él.

No deja de rezar a los dioses, rogándoles que no se lleven a su niño. Rickon no entiende por qué le da tanta atención a Bran, ¿en qué momento él dejó de ser su _niño_? Ese pequeño al que le revuelve el cabello y le besa la frente antes de irse a dormir. Y Robb no deja de actuar como un señor. ¿En qué momento todos se olvidaron de él?


	7. Aerion se va a las Ciudades Libres

**Momentos perdidos, momentos recuperados**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _~Este fic va dedicado a Pandora~_

* * *

 **VII.**

 **Aerion se va a las Ciudades Libres**

La mañana se presenta de tal modo que parece sonreírle a Aegon Targaryen cuando su hermano se prepara para zarpar a las Ciudades Libres. Él luce majestuoso con su capa ondeando al viento y la mueca de autosuficiencia, como si no hiciera mella el hecho de que tiene que abandonar Desembarco del Rey durante mucho tiempo.

—¿No vas a despedirte de Aerion? —pregunta Maekar, su padre, con esa voz que lo caracteriza.

Egg niega con la cabeza, asegurando que ya lo hizo en el castillo, aunque está mintiendo.

«Ojala que a su barco se lo traguen las olas o que se pierda en medio de una tormenta. —Egg es un niño bueno que no le suele desear mal a nadie, pero cuando se trata de Aerion todas sus emociones negativas se ponen a flor de piel—. Es el único hermano que detesto.»

Al cerrar los ojos, los malos recuerdos lo persiguen: la sonrisa enloquecida de Aerion, sus manos gélidas recorriendo su propia piel y el metal del cuchillo dispuesto a cambiar su naturaleza.

Pero el miedo de que su hermano consiga lo que quiere, desaparece junto a su barco en alta mar.


	8. Nacimiento de Tyrion Lannister

**Momentos perdidos, momentos recuperados**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _~Este fic va dedicado a Matilde~_

* * *

 **VIII.**

 **Nacimiento de Tyrion Lannister**

—Quiero que se llame Tyrion.

Esas son las últimas palabras de Johanna, la única mujer capaz de hacerlo sonreír, se pierden en la habitación que huele a sangre y a muerte. Después de que ella cierra los ojos, una de las parteras le pregunta a Tywin si quiere tomar al niño en sus brazos.

Él niega como si de un acto reflejo se tratase.

El pequeño llora estrepitosamente, al mismo tiempo que sacude su cabeza más grande de lo habitual. Al abrir los ojos, puede comprobar que son dispares bajo su prominente frente. Los miembros son cortos y rígidos, como si estuvieran plegados.

«Es tan diferente a Jaime y a Cersei —comprende a la brevedad—. Los dioses lo enviaron como castigo por mi soberbia, para enseñarme que no soy mejor que el resto de los hombres.»

Pero la verdadera razón que se esconde detrás de su rechazo es que ya no tiene más a Johanna, su esposa parte en los brazos de la muerte mientras que él solamente se queda con un niño deforme.


End file.
